


TypeError

by SandrC



Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [17]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Not Really Character Death, Scam is technically still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrC/pseuds/SandrC
Summary: invalid arguments(The recursive and broken nature of oneScam LikelyWell Actually.)(hello world)
Series: Eldritch-tober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	TypeError

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 17: Glitch
> 
> I found a fun rhythm in this one. I don't like Well Actually coz I know a bunch of Well Actuallys IRL. Being percieved female in nerd spaces sucks hot shit most of the time unfort.
> 
> The meter of this one is my fave but also is inspired heavily by an HLVRAI fic [goodbye to a world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629380) which I recommend reading if you have 1) watched all of HLVRAI, 2) don't mind existential dread, 3) don't have unreality issues because it (and HLVRAI as a whole) deals with the idea of the simulation experiment. It's like this fun skip-stutter glitchcore fic about self-aware AI.
> 
> Anyway, I think I miss Scam more than I'm willing to let on lmao (and I'm letting on a lot)

Scam is. _Scam_ is—

Not.

A wrenching (grabbing (twisting)) feeling in the center-most part of them (that did not exist until just now, a wretched _selfish_ demand of a piecepart of them left over from a death that has been undone by the Fates and fate and _isn't that wonderful_ , to have made someone _care_ enough to undo itself to _bring them back_? the _best_ scam they have pulled thus far) and then they are Not.

_They are not Scam._

It is a strange drowning (breaking (tearing)) in their head and they are not Scam Likely. They have become (became (have always been)) Well Actually.

Scam is a _gift_ , ephemeral, chaotic. Scam is-was a gift, ephemeral, _chaotic_. Scam was a gift, _ephemeral_ , chaotic. Scam was. _Was_.

**_Was—_ **

Scam was-is _gone_.

Well Actually is lawful and rigid. You're wrong. _Wrong_. **_Wrong_**.

~~**_Wrong—_ ** ~~

Well Actually is _wrong_. The world weeps. A hole is torn. _Tears_. Time.

(Can Mark _feel_ them change? The Library is gone and that _is_ sad, yes, but natural as living things die— _well, actually_ , he and the rest of them are not _living_ , per se, just beings that are _perceived_ by others and therefore he _was_ (he was (he was (was (was))))—but can _Mark_? _Is_ Mark? _Was_ Mark? **_Mark?_** )

(Inside their head, Well Actually— _well, actually,_ the _remnants_ of Scam Likely, not the being that is now Well Actually and _maybe_ whatever remained of the offshoot thing that called itself Mr. Moustache before it gave itself back to become Scam Likely once more—tries to send Mark a soft psychic ping. _I am **here**. I have **changed**. I am. I. **I.**_

~~_I—_~~ )

They smile— _frown_? or more a _sneer_? their new face (not _new_ , broken, _adjacent_ , and (and (and))) hard to figure—at the fathers and condescendingly tell them, " _Well, actually—_ "

(The world (the world) broken (breaking), the _biggest_ scam Scam has ever scammed—past someone _caring_ about them—is to not exist _and_ to exist at the same time.)

A gun (Chekhov), a void (Nietzsche), a thought (Descartes), a cat (Schrödinger). Eat your heart out. Broken skipping simulation of a world— _well, actually_ , Well Actually, well actually, _Well, Actually_ , well (Well) actually (Actually)—

If any number of worlds ran ten simulations, there's a one in eleven chance of one in a million beings in one in ten (of ten (of ten (of ten))) people could be real (Velveteen) and Real (actualized) _and_ —

_Well, actually,_ this isn't even _that_ —matryoshka, nesting, a fanfiction about an audio fiction about a fictional world about fictional people—but the allegory sits. The cave is real. The wall is not.

Shadows and, well actually, Well Actually, _well, actually, Well, Actually_ —

**_Well—_ **


End file.
